disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Inside Out World
''Inside Out World ''is a crossover point-and-click adventure video game developed by Disney Interactive Studios and published by Telltale Games. The game mashes up Disney/Pixar's Inside Out ''with a variety of Disney sources such as ''Zootopia, Finding Nemo, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Lion King and Lilo & Stitch as well as five non-Disney sources - Minions, Cut The Rope, Ratchet & Clank, Ghostbusters, ''and ''Back to the Future. It was released for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. The game is rated Everyone 10+. Story Captain Marvel, chief commander of the Disney-Marvel-Star Wars Squad, has sensed the oncoming of an evil plot hatched by Green Goblin and the Sakaaran Empire - a plan to resurrect an ancient storm known as the Hurrinado with the power of a legendary glove known as the Infinity Gauntlet. With all seven gems scattered in different Disney locations, Riley's five emotions, now recruited by the DMSW Squad, embark on a huge adventure as they team up with several different Disney (and non-Disney) characters in search of all seven of the Infinity Gauntlet's essential gems before the Gauntlet falls into the wrong hands of the Sakaarans and summons the gigantic storm that could destroy the world. Chapters Chapter One: New Recruits After finding out about Green Goblin's devious plan, Captain Marvel Recruits Joy, Anger, Sadness, Fear and Disgust as she trains them how to fight off against the Sakaarans. Chapter Two: The Brain Storm The Sakaarans are torturing Riley's mind and are attacking so many innocent mind workers! The emotions team up with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck to clean up every area inside Riley's head and get everything back on track. The Green Gem is found here. Chapter Three: Pirates in Hawaii Davy Jones' pirate crew has arrived in Hawaii and they are bringing terror to the innocent citizens. The emotions team up with Stitch in this level. The Purple Gem is found here. Chapter Four: Mutant Sea Urchins from Morro Bay A mysterious chemical has been spilled into the watery depths of the kelp forest of Morro Bay and has mutated the sea urchins into poisonous, destructive beasts! As our heroes fight off the sea urchins, they must locate the underwater Sakaraan base and revert the sea urchins back to normal. The emotions team up with Dory, Marlin and Nemo in this level. The Blue Gem is found here. Chapter Five: Attack on Pride Rock The Sakaarans are attacking the Pride Lands! The emotions must fight all the way to Pride Rock where they will confront Simba's old enemy and reclaim the kingdom for Simba! The emotions team up with Timon and Pumbaa in this level. The Yellow Gem is found here. Chapter Six: Ultrontopia Trouble is lurking down in the streets of the mammalian metropolis of Zootopia as Ultron causes destruction everywhere he goes! The emotions team up with Judy and Nick in this level. The Orange Gem is found here. Chapter Seven: The Sakaarans and the First Order Green Goblin has hired Kylo Ren and the First Order to team up with the Sakaarans to stop the emotions and the DMSW Squad from claiming the Red Gem! The emotions team up with Finn, Rey and Poe Cameron in this level. Chapter Eight: The Hurrinado The defining chapter in which the emotions and the squad put an end to Green Goblin's evil plan before the Hurrinado destroys the world! Characters Playable * Joy * Sadness * Anger * Fear * Disgust * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Stitch (unlockable) * Dory (unlockable) * Nemo (unlockable) * Simba (unlockable) * Judy Hopps (unlockable) * Nick Wilde (unlockable) * Finn (unlockable) * Rey (unlockable) * Poe Dameron (unlockable) * Green Goblin (unlockable) Supporting * Captain Marvel * Senator Stonk * Roman the Reformed Thug (original character) * Old Lady McClot (original character) * Bing Bong * Lilo * Marlin * Timon * Pumbaa * Finnick * BB-8 * Om Nom * Kevin, Stuart & Bob * Ratchet * Clank * Abby Yates * Jillian Holtzmann * Erin Gilbert * Patty Tolan * Marty McFly * Doc Emmett Brown * Homer Simpson (cameo) Bosses (The Sakaaran Syndicate) * Ronan * Davy Jones * Chairman Drek * Scar * Ultron * Kylo Ren * Green Goblin * Rowan's Ghost * Ronan (final boss) * * * Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Disney and Non-Disney crossovers Category:Disney and Pixar Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Video Game Category:Inside Out Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Lion King Category:Finding Dory Category:Finding Nemo Category:Zootopia Category:Ghostbusters Category:Minions